When this Journey is Over
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: A Z-Skit involving Sheena Fujibayashi and Zelos Wilder where they discuss what Sheena will do after the worlds are reunited.


**Title: When This Journey is Over…**

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: a Z-Skit involving Sheena Fujibayashi and Zelos Wilder where they discuss what Sheena will do after the worlds are reunited.**

**Rating: K. No language, nor anything suggestive. The text is straight out of the game itself, so… (looks at the box of Tales of Symphonia and notices it's rated T at the bottom) Uh…(shrugs) Oh well…**

* * *

**Nexus: "This skit was originally in the game, and since I'm totally Sheelos, I decided to type up what I thought the scene looked like! Cool, hm?"**

**Sheena: "…"**

**Zelos: "Speak to me, Sheenaaaaa~~~~!!!"**

**Sheena: "…" (turns up nose to Zelos, folding her arms)**

**Zelos: (Dwells in emo corner) "Sheenaaaaa…" **

**Nexus: "No Tales of Symphonia for meeeee~~! I dun own nothing!"**

* * *

Sheena Fujibayashi sat on the grass near a tree near a tranquil pool of water, looking up at the night sky that had fallen rather quickly. The other members of the party had long fallen asleep, except for Zelos who was keeping night watch. And being the person that he was, Sheena was pretty sure it was a good idea to wait until he woke up the next person before she went to sleep. But right now, that was in the back of her mind, and she sighed heavily, her eyes panning across the peaceful water in front of her.

"We wish to move to Sylvarant," Tiga had declared while they had been sitting in the Chief's Hut. "When the worlds are reunited."

Her head ducked down a bit, shaking her head as she fell deeper into thought.

_Grandfather…where will we be when this voyage finally ends…? _She thought, placing a hand to her head and grimacing.

Suddenly, Zelos Wilder was seated beside her, his feet together so his legs were in a "butterfly" position. His grinning face was all she needed to see to know he was in a good mood – and that meant bad news for her.

"Hey! Sheena!" He shut his eyes and smiled broader before noticing her depressed expression and taking a more normal approach. "What are you doing moping about over here?"

Sheena tried to ignore him, adverting her eyes to him for a split second.

"Go away," she said, shooing the twenty-two-year-old. "I can't think when you're around."

Zelos pondered these words for a moment, and decided to disregard them and pursue her problem even more. He took on a more thoughtful expression, placing a finger to his nose.

"Are you thinking about what's going to happen after this journey's over?" he guessed, cocking his head and looking upwards. Pink dusted Sheena's cheeks, hating to show any kind of weakness.

"What?!" she asked, moving her eyes to stare at the swordsman. He didn't seem like it surprised him that he'd guessed. Caustic shimmers danced in the man's eyes as he returned her gaze.

"I knew it." He muttered, raising an eyebrow before looking away. Sheena became angry with Zelos' overly confident demeanor, but was not so fast to get over her embarrassment.

"J…just shut up!" she raised her voice to get her point across, narrowing her eyes as if she were going to hit him. But she calmed down suddenly, and they both fell silent, looking out to the still water before them. Sheena bent her knees so they were level with her face, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on top of them. Zelos, letting go of his boot-like shoes, let his legs spread and leaned back on his hands.

Zelos smiled softly, looking at the summoner beside him. "So, what are you going to do?" he questioned.

_Finally, a reasonable question. _She thought.

"I…" She was too soon to speak up for herself, remembering the people of Mizuho and how she had to think of them as well. The summoner hung her head. "We, the people of Mizuho, probably won't be able to stay in Tethe'alla."

Zelos quickly spoke up after nodding. " `Cause you disobeyed the King's orders." He added, making her more depressed.

"The people of Mizuho aren't attached to the land. We'll find some place that's easy to live and live there quietly." She explained, shrugging her shoulders and grabbing her knees closer to her chest.

Zelos suddenly took on a stern look; as serious as Sheena had ever seen him. "…You don't have to go." He told her plainly.

"What?" She could feel her face begin to turn red. What could he possibly be implying?

He smirked, raising a hand as if he offered something this important regularly. "I'll find somewhere for all of you to live. I can do at least that much."

Yes, she was most definitely blushing now. Her hand rose as well, trying to hide her flushed face. "Zelos…"

Zelos grimaced at that moment, leaning away from her. "I think that hot-headed idiot is growing on me." He admitted as if it were something bad, beginning to look upset. "Eww. Yuck."

"Can I…really believe you?" She asked, her eyes widening as she studied his face. His hair blew back in the sea breeze and Zelos caught it, pushing the scarlet locks behind his ear and adjusting the headband on his head. His eyes then displayed curiosity and surprise, as if he hadn't expected her to say that.

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of it and the words going through his head once more. "Yeah." His expression lightened, smiling brightly like he always did. "Just think of yourself as having boarded a mud boat and leave it all to me! And in return, continue to pledge your loyalty to Zelos, the Great Chosen!" He laughed then, making the summoner blush terribly and look away while thinking about his offer.

_I have no reason not to trust him here…but he's still Zelos. He's still really annoying._

"…You idiot."

* * *

_**­**_**Zelos: "Sheenaaaaaaa~~~!!! Say something!" (pleads on his knees)**

**Sheena: "…" (ignores Zelos)**

**Nexus: (sweatdrops) "You guys…"**


End file.
